To Take Shelter
by BlueyedHybrid
Summary: Kagome's been back for a few years and started a safe haven for outcasts on the shrine. Things seem perfect on the outside, but when she starts having recurring dreams she turns to Hiei for help. Only he can see what she dreams, and it's telling her something is on the horizon. Can she be protected from the unknown enemy? Who else will be involved in the scheme of things?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a new story I've started along with "Long Time Coming" and "New World." I'm already a little a head on this one and I hope to keep it that way so I don't fall behind like I am on the others lol (Blush) Anyway, I hope you like it!**

The blinds could only do so much against the rising sun. As the rays of a new day slowly crept up the bed and onto its sleeping occupant, an alarm began going off. Groaning a slender hand slid out from under the covers and slapped at the offending device, successfully shutting it up. The figure moved a little then another groan was heard as deep blue eyes met with the blinding light of the sun.

"I don't wanna get up!" Kagome groaned. It had been a late night and she had only been in bed for about four hours. But she had a lot to do today so she slowly started to get up, and got dressed. Just as she pulled her jeans up and tugged on a baggy t-shirt her door slammed open and in ran a small child, or what looked like a small child.

"SHIPPO! How many times have I told you to knock?" she glared at the small red head looking up at her smirking.

"What? You used to let me bathe with you so what's wrong?" a devious glint in his emerald eyes.

Raising a brow she replied. "Because back then you were a child, now you're a full grown MALE kitsune! Despite you keeping a childlike form sometimes, I know better." She watched him pout as he started to get taller; when he towered over her by a good eight inches he stopped pouting.

"You're no fun!" He said with a much deeper voice than before.

"Why? Because I won't let you see me naked?" she asked while brushing her hair in the little mirror hanging on her wall.

"Exactly." Shaking her head she couldn't help the smile. It had been about five years since she had returned from the past. The shikon jewel had been destroyed, and with it her need to be in a time that wasn't her own. It had taken some time before she could function again, but she had picked herself up by the bootstraps and started anew. Her mother had moved away with gramps and Souta, gramps' health had taken a turn for the worse so they moved out into the countryside to give him more fresh air. It worked out great for her; since she had turned the shrine into a sanctuary. It hadn't been long after her return that she had discovered that demons still existed, just not as much in her world as before. She had come across a half demon named Riana, who explained that there were three worlds now, the Makai, the Ningenkai, and the Riekei. She had also explained that a lot of the time half breeds such as herself were ran out of the Makai, just for being what they were. Because of that Kagome made the shrine into a sanctuary for such wondering souls. No matter if you were half demon, full demon, or a human that knew of demons, you were welcome there. The rules were simple, no killing each other, no attacking with intent to kill, and do not bring anyone there that would damage the harmony. Kagome had even put up an invisible barrier around the grounds to prevent any being from entering that meant harm. Not long after she had established the shrine, word had made it to the Makai of the miko who offered refuge.

Shippo was the first to come looking to see if it was her, and he had been thrilled to learn it was. Though, he was now full grown and no longer saw Kagome as a mother figure. Instead he saw her for the beauty she truly was, and had thrown her off guard when he started flirting with her. Inuyasha had come next, his attitude hadn't changed but Kagome found that he had stopped pining over Kikyo. She really didn't care now, she had learned about a year before the final battle that she loved Inuyasha as a brother.

Shippo now stayed with her full time, and Inuyasha was still the wondering soul he had always been. Rarely did someone stick around for more than a day or two, but there were the regulars that were forbidden back in the Makai so they made a permanent home there. Shippo chose to stay of his own accord and help, though Riana had nowhere else to go. There was also those that visited on a regular basis, three being a team of detectives from Riekei to check on things. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei had shown up about a week after she had established the place and its barrier. Apparently, Koenma had been suspicious of the activity and had sent them to look into it. Finding nothing wrong with what she was doing, she was allowed to continue with the promise that the team would be allowed to check in on everything. So, from then on they showed up at least once a month. Though Hiei, the shorter but, in her opinion, cuter of the three took some refuge in the shrine as well. Normally spending two to four nights a week in the branches of the sacred tree, she didn't mind.

"So, what do you have in mind for today Kags?" Shippo asked while leaning on the doorframe while she finished brushing and fixing her hair. He might have been a child when he first met the woman, but the instant he saw her almost four years ago he had felt anything but a child's love for her. Since he had lived the five hundred years in between her disappearing and seeing her again he had almost forgotten what she looked like save her eyes. Seeing her for the first time as a full grown male youkai had been a surprise for the both of them. She was ecstatic to see him and he finally saw what Koga had seen, an absolutely gorgeous woman! Both inside and out she exuded joy, purity, compassion, love, and acceptance. He couldn't resist and started flirting with her, which had caused her to go wide eyed and her jaw had hit the floor. Priceless!

"Well, after breakfast I need to do some cleaning on the grounds and then I need to tend to the gardens. What are you planning?" she asked.

"Other than helping my gorgeous hostess, nothing!" he replied with a smirk. Which caused her to chuckle and shake her head. Kagome pushed past him and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast, she had three people to cook for, and that was is if Hiei didn't drop in as well. Pulling out some skirt steaks, eggs, potatoes, and bread she started to make steak and eggs with hash browns and toast. Humming while she cooked was nothing new, though when she felt two auras that held some form of irritation she smiled. She knew who they were and put on some coffee, then pulled out a pint of ice cream, a spoon, and a cup for the coffee. No sooner was the coffee done did a black and blue haired woman walk in with a murderous look. Followed shortly after by the short frame of Hiei.

"Good morning Riana." Kagome said, though she knew her friend was anything but a morning person.

"Fuck you Kags!" Riana groaned as she sat down at the table and slammed her head down on the surface. But she looked up again when she felt the warm cup placed next to her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning Hiei." And before he could say anything she set the ice cream and a spoon down in the front of the other seat. She had learned quickly that Riana needed her caffeine first thing in the morning or else she was not a civil person. Hiei had been a mystery for about six months. He too was grumpy in the mornings, but had made himself clear that he hated coffee. It had taken some time before she discovered his love interest with the sweet confection. Since then she made sure to keep plenty of his favorite on hand, just for mornings like this.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly." Kagome then turned around to flip the eggs and season the hash browns. Before long Shippo came in and sat down were he could watch Kagome cook, though more watching her hips and ass than anything else. 'Maybe I spent too much time around Miroku when I was a child.' He thought to himself while smirking.

"You don't value your eyes do you fox?" he heard Riana say and turned to her.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. Then he saw her eyes cut across the table where he noticed Hiei glaring at him. Raising a brow Shippo smirked again. 'Jealous Hiei?' he asked so Kagome wouldn't hear him, she was still just as oblivious to her charms as she ever had been. Even when several men found her attractive, under her own roof no less.

'Don't be a fool, just keep your thoughts out of others mental earshot!' Hiei said. He wouldn't admit to anyone that he found the miko interesting, pretty even, especially not the two foxes. He got enough grief from Kurama about spending so much time at the shrine, now Shippo wanted to say something. Ridiculous!

"Enough with the macho show, I haven't had enough coffee yet to put up with you two!" Riana said as she rubbed her temples, she could also hear their conversation and it was irritating her. It wasn't that she hated her friend being desired by these two idiots, Kagome deserved it. What was irritating was the fact that they wouldn't even tell her to her face, well, except Shippo but he always went about it like a joke. Kagome didn't take him seriously because of it, and she was absolutely clueless to Hiei's interest. Riana didn't understand why Kagome had such a low opinion of herself, hell, if Riana swung that way she'd make a crack at her! However, Riana was already interested in one particular male.

"Alright, it's ready!" Kagome announced. Breakfast went by with simple chit chat between Riana, Kagome and Shippo. Hiei didn't say much as usual but he was listening to everything.

"After I get done with dishes do you mind helping me in the gardens Ri?" Kagome asked as she cleared the table and began rinsing the plates to put in the dishwasher.

"Sure." She said.

"I'll start sweeping the steps." Shippo offered, he knew Kagome hated that particular chore. Having over 300 steps leading up to the shrine, it always proved to be an all-day thing.

"I greatly appreciate that Shippo. Will you be sticking around today Hiei?" she asked while still smiling.

"Hn, possibly." He answered. There hadn't been a mission in a while, and he was figuring that Kurama and Yusuke would be dropping by today so he might as well hang around.

"Ok, I'll plan to make a big dinner then. I have a feeling we'll have more by the end of the day." She said as she pulled plenty of stew meat from the freezer to thaw. Since being back in her time she had had a good sense of when company was coming. Even when her mother and the others had been there, she would tell her mom to prepare for company and she had never been wrong. Once she was done Kagome and Riana headed for the gardens while Shippo settled into a long day of sweeping. Hiei perched himself in the Goshenboku, even though he made his presence a normal thing around the shrine, he rarely offered to help. He didn't see the need to, Kagome had enough help from the fox and girl. Though, there had been a time or two when they were either gone or busy and he had stepped into lend assistance. Why, he wasn't too sure. She reminded him a bit of his sister, but he could honestly say he didn't feel about Kagome like he did his Yukina. Where his sister was innocent in every sense of the word, sometimes naïve, Kagome was no stranger to blood and war. He had seen some of what she had endured while in the Feudal era, having been a child at that time. Some of the conversations he had listened to between Shippo and her had let him in on some of the details as well. Though, there was still much he didn't know, and he refused to invade her memories without permission. Another fact that confused him, normally he wouldn't care if he was permitted inside one's mind. While with her, he cared more than he wanted to admit. So, he decided that either he would wait for her to spill the information or ask her sometime when they were alone. He had contemplated just overlooking it once, but his curiosity of her had won out.

"RIANA!" the scream had broken him out of his thoughts. Turning quickly to see what was wrong, he couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Apparently, Riana had snuck up on Kagome with the garden hose. Now, Kagome was soaked to the bone, chasing the other female around the fenced in section of yard. Sensing another presence under him, Hiei looked down to Shippo watching the show with a non-concealed smile. He knew that the fox was attracted to the female in question, so it came as no surprise when Hiei smelled the hinting of Shippo's arousal. Narrowing his eyes, he looked back to realize that Kagome's t-shirt had been a dark cream color. The perfect color to showcase her light pink bra. Jealousy was an emotion he was starting to become more accustomed to, especially when it came to dark haired woman.

"Stop gawking Shippo!" Kagome said as she stomped passed him, unaware of her other audience a couple of branches above.

"I can't help it Kags, pink is very becoming on you." Came Shippo's sly reply. Earning him a light shock of her power up his spine as she disappeared into the house to change.

"You won't learn will you?" Riana asked as she came up to stand next to the fox. She was now soaked, though her black clothing showed nothing so she was content to air dry. Being half water elemental she could just push the water off of her, but she chose not to. It was a hot day anyway, so it provided her with a cooling agent.

"Who's the one who hosed her in the beginning?" he asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Well, I'm sure the two males present would agree she looked too hot." Riana then walked away to continue her work in the garden. Leaving the two in question to turn their glares from her to the other.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Shippo finished the stairs around the same time that the girls were done with the gardening. They had been able to pick enough tomatoes, green beans, corn, and okra to be frozen for later meals. Hiei hadn't left his place in the tree once, he remained content to just watch. Kagome had just put away the last of the garden tools when she felt the familiar ripple of someone passing through the barrier. Actually, she felt three someone's pass through. Smiling as she locked the shed, she went to meet their guests.

**Alright, please review and tell me how you like it and any thoughts! Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with Chapter 2. **

Kagome had properly greeted the three before they all went inside. Hiei moved from his perch outside to the window in the living room. He paid little attention to the conversation, instead he watched the sun sink lower on the horizon. Blue skies were slowly turning to blazing shades of orange, red, and pink. Suddenly, his mind provided him with an image of Kagome in a similar shade of pink just earlier that day. He had to shake his head lightly, before his body could catch up to his mind. 'Blasted woman!' he mentally growled at himself. With all the demoness', and half breeds in the world, a human was the one that caused him such grief. He could still remember when he first saw her, it was a picture before they had been sent to the shrine. Though it had been of when she was fifteen, and had yet to go through the well. He had thought her attractive then, of course he had scoffed at himself instantly. She looked ditsy, an air head even, and clumsy. Little had he known he was right on all accounts, but only of the girl she had once been. Koenma had been unhappy with the disturbance going on around the shrine after she had returned. They found out that the Reikai had known about her time traveling all along, and because it was essential to the outcome of the world had been allowed. When she erected the barrier over the grounds, was when the toddler had felt it necessary to investigate. He had dreaded meeting the girl, assuming she was the same as the picture. He had been gravely wrong!

"Hiei, you alright man?" Yusuke asked. The shorter demon may not be the nicest guy, nor have they ever been 'friends' per say, but that didn't mean he didn't notice odd behavior. He had seen Hiei shake his head, which wasn't normal.

"Hn." Was all that had come to be expected as an answer from the hybrid. Just shaking his head, Yusuke turned back to talk to Kagome. Leaving Hiei to drift back into thought. When they had approached the barrier, none of them knew what to expect. Though, it wasn't the presence of the fox known as Shippo. He held a reputation in the Makai as the next Youko Kurama, of course Youko had been offended. Upon further inspection, they discovered the title held truth. Shippo had led them in a game of quizzical questioning and illusion traps. Thanks to Kurama, they had passed and was allowed entry. When Shippo was comfortable that they were no threat, he took them to meet Kagome. Hiei didn't know nor care what the others thought, but he noticed immediately that she was different than her picture. Her body had matured from the just budding teen, to being filled out in all the right places and toned from her time in the Feudal era. However, what stood out the most was her eyes. In the picture her blue eyes had held the usual innocence and giddiness of a fifteen year old. Now, they shone with maturity and wisdom of one who knew battle, knew the feeling of spilling blood. It had nearly knocked him over, just the sheer weight of difference. Gone was the child, what stood in front of them was a woman. Hiei had been shaken to his core from the sudden emotional onslaught, never before had a woman caused such a reaction. It had taken a few months before he went back to the shrine after that. He couldn't take his own feelings, he had been a coward. Only when it was time for the team to go check in on her again, did he step foot on the grounds again.

"So, I've met Inuyasha once before in Koenma's office. He was requesting time away from the Makai to roam the world again. Seemed like a calm guy." Yusuke said. Kagome then started to giggle then full blown laughing. The soft sound brought Hiei back to the present.

"Inuyasha, calm? Not when I was traveling with him! He was loud, obnoxious, demanding, foul mouthed, and possessive. Even though I knew he was still in love with Kikyo at the time, he was still possessive over me. Shippo, you remember how he was when Koga would come around." The fox in question just snickered.

"Oh yeah I do. He'd pull out his sword and threaten Koga till he was blue in the face!" they both continued laughing at the memories it brought up.

"But, even though he was so overbearing, he cared a great deal for the group. You see, I was the first one since Kikyo to accept him as he was. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo seemed to follow my example after the initial theft and attempted murders were over. We were a small little family and he was scared to lose it." She said. Shippo nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, and everyone took it hard when she disappeared. Though, I don't know who took it harder, me or Inuyasha. He held some feelings for Kagome, though not a mate's love, more of a brother and sister. I loved her like a mother at the time, though when I saw her again, that was no longer the case." Shippo ended with a waggle of his brows at Kagome who just chuckled and smacked him in the face with a pillow. No one noticed the narrowed glare that was directed his way from the window. "Miroku and Sango mourned the loss of their sister as well though. As much as Kagome doesn't think much of herself, she was the glue of the group. It was only because of her kindness and her vast degree of acceptance that encouraged us to stay at first, then it became the reason we grew so close. When she was gone, Miroku and Sango moved back to the slayer village while I left to continue my fox training. Inuyasha stuck around the village until Kaede passed away, then he too took off to places unknown." Shippo's recount had an obvious effect on Kagome, it was apparent she was still mourning the loss of her two human companions.

"I guess five hundred years can have quite an effect on people." Kurama said. Knowing how things were back then, from Youko's memories. He knew the hard times that the group had endured in their quest, though he had never met up with them himself. Glancing to Hiei, another who lived back then, he saw the glare that was still being sent to Shippo. Kurama found Shippo and Hiei's antics regarding Kagome entertaining, though he couldn't blame them. Kagome was a gem, though he felt towards her like Inuyasha did.

A few minutes passed before Kagome seemed to tense a little, before relaxing. She smiled at them and stood before telling them that a new guest had arrived, before she moved to the door. Everyone followed, wondering who had shown up. When she opened the door just as the person had raised their fist to knock, they saw a black haired man.

"Excuse me, but I'm assuming this is the Higurashi Shrine that offers refuge to outcasts and wanderers?" his piercing brown eyes met Kagome's kind blue ones. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is, please come in. May I ask your name and how long you plan to stay with us?" her voice conveyed her hospitality.

"Ukaran, and I'm not too sure of that myself." He answered.

"No matter, you're welcome here for as long as you need to. I was actually about to start dinner. Shippo, please show our guest to the back room, make yourself at home." As she directed him to follow Shippo she smiled again. He was a handsome one she noticed, his black hair was chopped off at shoulder length, he stood a good five inches taller than her, and he was obviously well built. While she had no interest in him, he could prove to be a woman's worst enemy.

"Thank you for your kindness." He said as he made to follow her instructions. Kagome then went to the kitchen to defrost a little extra meat for the stew, since there was an extra mouth to feed. Dinner was pleasant, light talk and inquiries toward the new member in the house. Ukaran was polite, charming, courteous, and funny. They came to find out he was mostly human, with less than ¼ of demon blood in him. His father was a quarter demon while his mother was human, he didn't have any special abilities other than extra strength. Before any of them noticed, it was late and the three spirit detectives bid them goodnight. Hiei had slipped out to the Goshenboku an hour prior, so it left Riana, Kagome, Shippo, and Ukaran inside. Kagome cleaned the kitchen with Shippo's help while Riana straightened up the living room. Shortly after, everyone left for their bedrooms.

Kagome though, was having a hard time going to sleep. Lately she had been having disturbing dreams, dreams that would turn to nightmares. She had become afraid to sleep, though she'd never tell any of the others that. Sighing, she stood up out of bed in her deep blue pajama pants and matching tank top. Walking over to her window to sit and look at the moon, she allowed the moonlight to wash over her.

"What do they mean?" she asked herself. They were all pretty much the same, except the ending varied. It was almost like a vision, and fate couldn't make up its mind what the outcome would be. She'd always find herself in a forest, similar to the one from the final battle. This time though, she was alone, no one stood with her against the evil presence surrounding her. Then it would fade to an ally way, and countless female bodies covered the ground. Each one raped and dismembered, but she'd ended up in different places after that. A hospital, a morgue, a bloody battlefield, it was never the same twice.

A vibration through the glass of the window brought her out of her trance, she hadn't even noticed the cold glass pressing against her forehead. Looking up she saw Hiei staring at her from the other side, the look in his eyes asking permission to come in. Smiling softly she unlatched the lock, stepping down off the sill to allow him entry. He was one of only three men she trusted in her room, Shippo and Inuyasha being the other two. He slipped in and closed the window, remaining on the window lip while she rested on the floor leaning against her bed. Seeing her now, looking so exhausted made him a little uncomfortable. She was normally cheery and happy, full of life. This scene made him wonder if most of it was for the benefit of others, and she was now being herself.

"What troubles you?" he asked. Sighing, Kagome leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She had figured that out of everyone he'd be the one to notice she was restless, considering his usual resting spot was not too far outside her window. There had been a few times when she thought she had sensed him looking in, though that was ridiculous! Why would a man like Hiei want to peek at a girl like her? He wouldn't, or so she thought.

"Just a few nightmares, I'll be fine."

"You lie. At least partially." He replied. He knew she would try and sugar coat her problems, he had seen it more so then not. She went out of her way to protect everyone from what she deemed 'unnecessary worries,' though he knew better. She was the type that didn't worry over nothing.

"I am not! I **_have_** been having nightmares." Her attempts to defend herself was met with his signature stare, and she started to fidget. 'Does he have to do that?' she thought to herself.

"Maybe, but it is more than that if you are losing sleep over them." His logic was sound, and she knew it. She just didn't know if she should tell him, what if it was nothing? Then again, he did have the jagan, maybe he could look at them and give her some insight. This new idea gave her hope, if it was nothing then he would tell her so and that would be that.

"Maybe so, but I can't decipher that on my own. Would you mind looking at them and giving your opinion?" she asked. Looking up to him, she wasn't surprised when his eyes widened a fraction. It wasn't something someone requested often, if ever.

"Are you sure that would be wise?" he asked. He couldn't believe she had asked him such a thing. She was going to allow him to enter her dreams, something a human couldn't control easily. Her subconscious could show him anything, and she would most likely be powerless to stop it. It was a very personal space, she couldn't possibly think it a good idea to let him do this.

"I know you'd be honest with me, whether my dreams are something to worry over or not. I need to know, and you're the only one that can see them. Please?" she asked again. He looked into her eyes, eyes that were so expressive. Even if her mouth spoke untruths, her sapphire gaze could always betray her. She was sincere, she was almost pleading with him to do it. It was in her gaze that he saw her true need, she wanted peace. Whatever it was that played behind her mind's eye was causing her great unrest, and he was the only one that could calm her. It caused a mighty wave of pleasure within him, knowing that only**_ he_** could comfort her in this. Even for nothing else, he was needed, by her. Within that piercing gaze, he found a momentary place in the world, and who was he to deny her?

**Thoughts, comments, anything? lol, hope everyone had a Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nope, they're not mine...well Riana's mine but no one else.**

Once Kagome had convinced Hiei to look into her dreams she really didn't know what to do next. Did she need to get into bed and go to sleep? Would he need to be in the bed with her? That thought brought a blush to her face, of course he wouldn't! She began chastising herself for her thought process, she had given up trying to find love a long time ago. Hiei had noticed her blush, and even though he could simply delve into her thoughts to find the reason, he chose not to. She had invited him into her dreams, not her regular thoughts. 'Though, that color on her face is attractive.' He thought smirking.

"So, how do we go about this?" she asked. Then he could only imagine why she was blushing, smirking again he decided to spare her. He had never been one to tease or joke with anyone, but Kagome had a way of making one do things they normally wouldn't.

"I'll remain where I am, you get comfortable wherever you choose. Though, it needs to be a place where you can sleep." He said slightly repositioning himself on the ledge.

"I haven't been able to go to sleep very easily though." She said a little apprehensively.

"I'll assist you."

"Oh, ok." She said as she slipped under her covers. Settling on her side facing him, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Afterward he took off his bandana, releasing the jagan from its bindings. The large eye slowly began to open, with Hiei's guidance they reached out and wrapped around Kagome's aura. Pulling her into a light sleep, then deeper until she willingly slipped into the cycle where dreams occur. Hiei then released her and allowed her to show him the way. In the darkness he saw a veil fluttering without wind, Kagome entered through it shortly before he followed. The second he passed through, he was in a wooded clearing. No sounds, no smells, no nothing. Looking around he saw Kagome standing in the middle of the openness, looking determined but scared. Stepping up to her, he lightly touched her shoulder to let her know he was there. She jumped and shrieked before turning, when she saw him she sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Kami! You scared me, but now this might not be so bad now that I'm not alone." She said.

"Is this what has upset you?" he asked a little taken aback at how this of all things could scare her. Then he felt a pulse, faint at first then it grew in intensity.

"This is only the beginning, it gets much worse from here." She answered. The pulse kept growing, it radiated with such evil it even made his skin crawl. Nothing could be seen, just the never ending trees and grass. No animals, nothing to signal there was anything else there but them.

"This is where it ended, the battle for the Shikon I mean. This is where so many died, including that vile creature!" her voice was barely a whisper, but her heard the sorrow. The bone clenching sorrow, how many of her friends had perished here? While he didn't fully understand her level of compassion and love, he knew what loss felt like. For someone of her purity, it was surprising she was still sane. Just the thought of something happening to his sister was enough to push him towards a blood rage.

"How many perished?" he found himself asking.

"Almost everyone, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and I were the only ones left standing. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Koga, and Rin died here." She answered, it came as no more than a whisper. No doubt the memories of that horrid day replaying in her mind.

"If they died, then why does the fox still live?" he asked, really interested now.

"I wished for all the evil done by the jewel to be taken back. Every life lost, every soul devoured, and couple spilt apart to be corrected. Anyone ever touched by the jewels taint, I wished for their happiness. In that one wish, all my friends were given life again. Inuyasha was given Kikyo back, Sango and Miroku were free to love again, Shippo and Rin were given new life, and I disappeared from the world that was never meant to be mine." She explained it all while silent tears streaked down her face.

"Though they found you again."

"Yes, and I'm thankful they did. I was a mess after I came back, I didn't know how to cope in the modern world. It's kind of pathetic that I didn't know how to handle cars and planes, but I longed for demons and simplicity." Her chuckled held no humor, and he now understood that if it weren't for Shippo finding her and the rest of them she might not have recovered.

"What now?" he asked, attempting to bring her back to the task at hand.

"Not much longer, I hope you're prepared for this."

Raising a brow, he just kept silent. Just as the pulsing aura became so intense his ears were throbbing, it stopped. In a whirl of color and shapes, their environment changed from trees and grass to brick and concrete. Looking to Kagome he saw her eyes closed tight, not completely understanding why until the smell and sounds hit him. Blood and sex was in the air, a lot of it. Then the low moan of a woman met his ears. Turning his eyes from Kagome, he saw why she had shut out her surroundings. Blood was everywhere, the walls, the ground, what had been an empty ally before was now a warzone. Body parts were everywhere as well, female parts, scattered like trash. Arms separated from shoulders, legs away from hips, heads, torsos, intestines, nothing was where it should've been. The moan had come from the only body that was still somewhat together, but it seemed that the sound had been her last breath.

"This always follows, always." Her voice was shaky, and he could smell the salt from her tears amidst the copper and tang.

"Is this the worst?" he asked just as calm as always. While this was a little disturbing, even for him, it wasn't completely foreign. Before modernization, he had seen villages reduced to this.

"Sometimes, though I can't say what will come next because it's always different from here. While the first two scenes never change, the last has never been the same." He looked to see her eyes still closed, tears streaking down her face from under her lashes. Glancing back at the carnage around them, he took note that there were seven heads total. 'Seven bodies if everything is here.' He thought. Everything started to dim, signaling that things were about to change again. Hiei was ready, until he felt Kagome's hand grab his arm.

'I'm sorry for the physical invasion, but this is the part that always terrifies me." She whispered. He nodded to tell her he understood, and that it was allowed. When he looked back up they stood in the middle of the shrine grounds. It was night time, and everything was silent. All the lights were off, and nothing stirred.

"Has this happened before?" he asked.

"No, I've been in many places but not here." She answered. Her body was stiff, poised for anything. Hiei made a mental note to inquire where else she had ended up once they were awake again. His thoughts were interrupted by another low moan, though it was coming from the Goshenboku. Kagome stiffened more while starting to walk towards the tree, slowly. As they rounded the well house, the large tree came into view. Nothing seemed out of place, yet. She scanned the area, slowly moving forward with Hiei beside her. When they entered the moonlight they saw a shape leaned against the trunk of the tree, a tall figure. Taking a deep breath, Kagome stepped forward. Then she gasped, it was her. She was looking at herself, only different. Her hair was longer, she was taller, and she had…claws? Taking a step back and bumping into Hiei in the process, she couldn't believe it! She was looking at a demon version of herself, and she was bleeding? Looking again, she saw that the demon her had a gash going from right shoulder to left hip. Though, before she could investigate further, everything went black.

She sat straight up gasping for air like she had been drowning, clutching her chest while in a dead sweat. Looking over to her right she saw Hiei retying his bandana in place, looking to be in deep thought. While she allowed him his thoughts for now, she focused on her breathing and heart rate. 'What the hell was that?' she thought. Once she had them almost back to normal, she turned back to see Hiei staring at her.

"Well?" she asked. He knew what she was inquiring, and he would be as honest as she had expected him to be. Though first, he had some questions for her.

"First, in the third phase where else have you been?"

"Oh man, many places. A morgue where I was on a slab, a bloody battlefield where I was left to die, a hospital and I was in a coma…"

"You were always the subject then, and it was always in a bad way?" he interrupted her.

"Yeah, though the same place was never shown twice. This was the first time here at the shrine." Thinking back to everything she started shaking, what could any of this mean? Did it mean anything at all? Why was she the only one in the last of the dreams?

"Hmm, my deduction is that this is a warning. If it were a mere nightmare then it would be the same or completely different. This is not the case, you are being given glimpses of something to come." He knew this would not calm her as he had hoped to do, instead, he too was now concerned. She was in danger in any case, and many were going to be involved.

"How long have you been having these?" he asked.

"A month."

"And you've just now decided to tell someone?" he asked raising his brow at her. She had been suffering this long, and hadn't mentioned a thing.

"I didn't want to bother anyone, besides, if it had been nothing then there was no point in saying anything. The only reason I said anything to you was because I had hoped you would tell me I was being a stupid human, and there was nothing to fear!" she replied.

"You did tell me to be honest." He stated calmly. He knew she was upset, and for good reason.

"I know I did!" she said a little louder as she rested her head on her bent knees. She just wanted to cry! Why couldn't her life ever be normal? 'Why me?' she thought as she fought back tears. She was so tired, tired of fighting for peace, and fighting for her life. She just wanted to live a boring life at the shrine, help some lost souls, and die an old woman! Was that really too much to ask? Apparently so!

"I will alert the others, this could happen soon and it would to your benefit for them to know. I will be staying here more often and the others will increase their visits." His voice washed over her, leaving behind an intense feeling of security. Why hadn't she told him sooner? Oh yeah, she was an idiot!

"I don't want to be a bother to you or your friends." Her words were hushed by his finger on her lips, she hadn't even seen him move. Looking up into his crimson eyes she felt warmth spread through her, surely he knew his effect on women. No man that looked like him could possibly not know their appeal, his was abundant. Whether it was the silent bad boy thing, or his intense demonic aura she didn't care. She had sworn off love, but damn if she didn't wish he could prove her decision wrong.

"It will be done." He said, then back away and hopped back onto the window ledge. Sighing, Kagome looked at her clock by the bed. It was 3:43a.m.! 'Wow, we were in the dream for almost five hours.' She thought as she yawned.

"Sleep, I will stay here." He said. When all she did was nod, he leaned back and watched as she pulled her blanket up over herself. Before long he heard her breathing even out, and a light snore begin. Smirking he settled in for a couple of hours, he would go straight to Koenma when she woke up. The moron probably wouldn't believe him, but Hiei was confident in his persuasion skills. The demi-god would hear him out, and action would be taken. He'd probably have to convey what he saw visually, which he wasn't looking forward to. Kagome had allowed him in under secret confidence, but if it meant her protection then he'd do it. Based on how long she had been having these dreams, this couldn't wait.

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not too sure how often I'll be able to update, considering I just started a new job. But I will still be writing when I can and updating, I love writing too much to quit. Thank you for the reviews and I hope to read more of them! :)**

Kagome felt the warmth of the sun on her face, telling her it was time to get up. Surprisingly, she had slept quite well after she had shared her nightmares with Hiei. Whether it was because she had allowed someone else to know, or his presence in the room with her, she didn't know. Sitting up and stretching, she noticed that he wasn't in there anymore. Though she could sense his aura still lingered, so he hadn't been gone long. 'Well, I'm grateful to him all the same!' she thought while smiling. Knowing that it wouldn't be long before the others woke, she quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a deep green baby tee. She brushed her hair and teeth, then went to start the day.

It wasn't until about noon before Hiei showed back up, with the team in tow. Kagome and Riana were busy pulling boxes out of the storage shed, while Shippo was showing Ukaran around the shrine. It was getting close to the Kanda Matsuri festival that was held city wide, and it was a perfect time for the shrine to make a little extra money. Normally it was maintained by government assistance, odd jobs Shippo and Riana would take around town, and a trust fund that Kagome received from her late father. Kagome had spoken a couple of times of getting a part time job, but Shippo insisted she was needed at the shrine more. Only she could offer the comfort to new comers and guests, so she had grudgingly agreed. Riana had volunteered to help her pull the decorations out of storage, since they needed to be cleaned before use. They had a little over a week to prepare, then the festivities would last two days. Kagome had already contacted her usual vendors and set up food and souvenir stands. She would dress in her miko garb, while Shippo would assume the novelty spot of a kitsune demon. Riana would serve as a tour guide, and she hadn't had the chance to ask if their newest member would like to participate. Inuyasha would normally make an appearance in his fire rat robes and tell the history of the Goshenboku, as well as the myth of himself and Kikyo. Surprisingly he had been the one to volunteer for that job, even though he had to relive some of the hardest times in his life. It seemed to offer him some peace however, plus he was able to put passion and heart into it which made it believable. When the others approached, they found Riana up a ladder handing down some boxes to her friend.

"Hey guys! Give me a sec and I'll be out." Kagome called from under two medium sized boxes labeled 'Breakable.' Though, before she could make it out one of the cardboard containers was removed from the stack. Smiling her thanks as Hiei helped her with the other one, while the others stepped in to help as well. Kagome knew that Hiei was a guarded individual, and rarely did he help her. But she noticed that when he did, she was normally in a position where she could get hurt. She didn't think much of it, in the few years that he'd been around she'd come to understand him. At least, understand him better than most. He was a dear friend, and he had shown through his actions that he thought the same of her. Kagome cherished every person in her life, and Hiei had a special spot in her world.

"Thanks, I think that's all the decorations. Now it'll take a couple of days to pull them all out and get them ready." She said while organizing the stacks.

"No prob Kags, though, that's not the only reason we're here." Yusuke answered reluctantly. When Hiei had contacted them all this morning, Yusuke hadn't been the in the best of moods. But when Kagome's name was mentioned he hadn't wasted any time getting to Koenma's office. She was the closest thing to a sister he had, and it didn't hurt that Keiko loved her. So, anything pertaining to her was important to all of them. She had befriended each of them and shown acceptance that none of them had ever known. For that alone, she was cherished.

"Oh, well let me cover these with the tarp real quick and we can talk." Kagome said.

"Am I allowed to listen in?" Riana asked.

"I don't see why not." Kurama replied. While the situation was delicate, he thought that having Riana in on everything was wise. After all, she lived with Kagome and could watch her while they weren't there. That's if the dreams Hiei described were to come true in anyway. Kurama knew better than to take anything Hiei said lightly, since the man rarely showed interest. However, he had been insistent on this matter.

"Ok, I'll get us some tea. Shippo is with Ukaran right now but they should be back soon." Kagome said as they stepped inside. Everyone waited while she made orange pekoe tea for everyone, except Hiei, who took black tea instead. Once they were situated in the living room, Kagome turned to Yusuke for him to continue from earlier.

"Ok, Hiei came to us this morning and told us what happened last night. He said that you knew he would tell us, but that he had been the first one you told." Stopping for a moment to make sure she understood, he sighed when she nodded her head.

"I'm aware, though I'm going to have to fill in Riana a little later." Kagome's face had grown more solemn, though it was now coupled with Riana's confused expression. But the hanyou just nodded her head, understanding that she would be in the loop soon enough.

"Good, Koenma has ordered that Hiei stay here full time while the rest of us will visit every other day. At least until we get a better idea of what's going on, whether it's a threat or not. Also, Hiei has been advised to monitor your dreams and sleep pattern every night with your permission." Kurama put in. Seeing Kagome nod again, they took that as confirmation.

"What if it's nothing?" she asked, her voice low and thoughtful.

"Then it's nothing, but Hiei stressed that what he had seen was cause for concern. Koenma knows better than to take him lightly in these matters." Kurama said with a calming smile.

"Whoa whoa! Ok, please fill me in now? What's going on?" Riana interrupted while waving her hands around. Kagome sighed, than turned to the other girl.

"I'm been having recurring nightmares for about a month now. I didn't want to tell anyone because I had hoped it was nothing, but they're getting more intense. And I'm getting scared, to the point I don't want to sleep. Last night, I took a chance and allowed Hiei to view them." She explained.

"You let that three eyed smurf poke around in your head?" Riana screeched. She didn't mind Hiei being near Kagome, hell she'd be happy if they'd get serious about their feelings. But it wasn't light business for a telepath to enter into someone's dreams. Damage could've been done if they weren't careful. Though, the loud growl told her that Hiei hadn't appreciated the comment.

"I knew the risks involved Ri, but I needed to know from someone who could **_see_** exactly what I saw. To know whether it was harmless dreams, or something to worry about." setting her tea aside, she looked to Hiei. He hadn't said a word to her since they got there, meaning that he probably was waiting to talk to her alone. "And apparently it is something to worry about."

After a little more talk, they had come to the agreement that it would stay between them for now. They didn't want the new member in the house to get scared off, so Shippo would be the only other one that would know. By the time that everything was said, it was dinner time. Riana helped Kagome with cooking, then afterward with cleanup. Ukaran had been impressed with the massive size of the shrine grounds, and after being asked had agreed to help with the festival. Once again it was rather late when everyone called it a night, and left for either their homes or beds. This time however, Kagome left her window unlatched so Hiei could come in when he was ready. After taking a long shower, redressing, and braiding her hair she returned to her room. She also wasn't surprised when she saw Hiei lounging in in the window, looking comfortable. She smiled lightly at the thought that he was relaxed here at the shrine, in her room. Then she shook her head free of such ridiculous thoughts, while walking over to her bed.

"You're taking this well." He said as he turned to watch her. While she wasn't looking he scanned her choice of sleepwear, and approved. Light purple capris met her just above the knee, with a color matching spaghetti strap top. It hugged in all the right places, but kept a modest cut.

"Considering my past, it takes a lot to throw me off. Besides, it's just dreams at this point and we're taking precautions. Nothing to lose my head over yet." She said with a smirk.

"Hn." He then turned back and looked out the window. While she finished getting ready for bed, he thought over the last few years. While he had been surprised with how different she was, he had been more surprised that she had made a place for people like him and Riana. The supposed scum of all worlds, she had accepted everyone no matter their blood. She had been the biggest mystery to him, still kind of was but he understood more about her now. He couldn't remember when his feelings had changed toward her, from tolerating her to secretly enjoying her company. It didn't really matter, because now he couldn't see his life without her in it in some way.

"Ok, I think I'm ready."

Hiei turned to see her already getting situated in bed, looking like she was apprehensive. He couldn't blame her, after what he saw the night before he understood her fears. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't care. But this was Kagome, and he cared more than he would ever tell anyone.

"Get comfortable then I'll ease you into sleep." He said while moving from the window to the floor just under the window. Getting comfortable himself against the wall, he looked back to her to see her laying on her side facing him again.

"How long do you think we will have to do this? I'm not complaining about the company mind you, but how long will these dreams continue you think?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Seeing her nod once, he pulled the cover off his jagan so they could begin. Kagome watched him, fascinated with his third eye. This was the first time she had actually seen it, and a large part of her thought it added to his appeal. Once it was completely open, she felt the pull of its power. Closing her eyes, it didn't take long for her to find sleep. After the first two sequences played out as usual, just as graphic and ugly as always, the last one took them to a different ally. She looked to Hiei, who had been with her through it all. Giving her support and allowing her to keep calm. She looked back to their new surroundings, a dark and empty ally. No bodies, no blood, but no sound either. They both looked around, wondering what was coming. Then out of nowhere, they watched as a tall dark figure harshly slammed another smaller person into the wall. Hearing a female scream, they took a slow step forward to get a better look. Dread filled Kagome as she noticed that the woman was wearing miko robes, and upon closer inspection revealed her fear. She was the one being pressed into the brick, they couldn't make out the features of her attacker though. It took Hiei wrapping an arm around her to keep her from breaking down, it was becoming too much. Hearing her own screams as the man ripped her clothes from her, forcefully pushed her onto the cold ground, then maliciously raped her was almost enough to make her puke. She turned and buried her head into Hiei's shoulder, trying in vain to block out what she was hearing. Even Hiei's disgusted growls couldn't drown out the screams of pain, screams for the man to stop and leave her alone. All fell on deaf ears as the dark figure continued the assault. Hiei took the time to take in all he could see of the man, he was obviously a demon in some way. He had claws, he was very tall and he had long thick hair. Not much of a description, but it was better than nothing. As the vile man pulled back from her, everything started to fade again, releasing them back into the world of wakefulness.

Kagome once again jolted up in bed, tears streaming down her cheeks and her shoulders shaking. Only when Hiei sat next to her on the bed and pull her into his embrace, did she start to calm down. Clutching onto him, she attempted to steady her breathing and heart rate. How much more was she going to have to take? She had seen herself dead, beaten, transformed into a demon, sick, unconscious, and now raped. None of this ended without her being harmed in some way, meaning that if these weren't just dreams then something was going to happen to her. Something bad, and most likely something that no one was going to be able to stop. In none of the dreams did it show anyone coming to her rescue, or that she was even able to protect herself.

"I'm the target it seems, it always ends with something happening to me." She whispered. In a way it was comforting, at least no one else she knew would get hurt. She didn't know what the second dream meant, if there would be more women hurt before her or what. But with every dream, it seemed that whatever was going to happen was getting closer and closer.

"Nothing will happen to you, if I or the others have anything to say about it." He tried to reassure her.

"But what if you don't have a say? The dreams make it clear that something will happen and no one will be able to stop it."

"It hasn't happened yet, sleep for now. You need it." He said. Pulling away from her and taking his spot back on the floor, he watched over her while she rested. Thinking over everything, he couldn't help but agree with her words. She was being targeted, and there was nothing anyone could do. He couldn't see nor sense an aura of the man to be able to know who he was, and he had no appearance to go by either. It was still a waiting game, wait to see when things would be put into motion. Until then, he would watch over Kagome and keep her safe as much as he could.

**I feel I need to explain the Kanda Matsuri festival a little. I did some research and this is an actual festival held in Japan. There are two forms of it, where the one I am using is done in odd years and is the more widely celebrated. The other is slightly smaller and held in even years. It does last two days, the only big modification I made for the story is that during the event, mobile shrines are used in a parade like function instead of shrines holding their festivities on their own grounds. Thank you again!**


End file.
